My Love Will Never Reach You
by GALAXYEMPRESS101
Summary: Song Fic . . . TobixDeidara One shot one sided . . . To the song Todokanai Ai to Shitteita no ni Osaekiredo ni Aishitsuzuketa . . . by GACKT-sama english translations used. Tobi loves Deidara, but is too shy. Will he gather the strength to say something?


Hello people!! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for awhile. . . chapter 3 of death mysteriously disappeared and i am too lazy to rewrite it. If you want me to rewrite it and continue the story please review saying so . . . The lyrics used are the translated lyrics for the song _Todokanai Ai to Shitteita no ni Aishitsuzuketa . . ._ by Gackt. I do not own the song or any naruto characters. This was originally supposed to have sakura and naruto by i didn't like it . . . now the italics are the song. there will also be song breaks between the story and the song. hope you like it . . . :)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Todokanai Ai to Shitteita no ni Osaekiredo ni Aishitsuzuketa . . ._**

* * *

_Even though I know my love will never reach you_

_I continue to love you uncontrollably_

_I want to hold you in my arms once more_

_And never let you go again._

* * *

I watched as you scrambled around getting you things together for our short mission. Sasori was away on his own mission. I got to be with you. Although we only got to be together for a few days, I will always remember it.

* * *

_The days I spent with you were like a sweet dream_

_I thought I would never lose them, but . . ._

* * *

Our mission was over and we went home. There was Sasori, asleep on the couch, waiting for you to arrive. I watched as you walked over to him and kiss him on the forehead. He awoke and pulled you closer. I walked way.

* * *

_"I'm not the one reflected in your eyes"_

_Hanging my head low, I couldn't say anything to you_

_Even though I know my love will never reach you_

_I continue to love you uncontrollably_

_I want to hold you in my arms once more_

_And never let you go again_

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and began to make some dinner. You walked in soundlessly. I watched my ramen cook in the microwave. You grabbed my shoulder, making me jump. I turned to look you in the eyes. You asked if I was okay. I said I was fine. The sun came from between the trees into the large window above the sink and glistened in your hair. You patted my head and walked back to the living room. Your kindness, then, was nice compared to when you usually just ignore me.

* * *

Y_ou touched me gently, just a little shy_

_In the wavering light between the trees,_

_You are no more than the ephemeral summer heat_

_Even now I hold on to that warmth_

_That you left behind in my heart_

_Even though they warn me that the warmth will never return_

_Even though I know my love will never reach you_

_I continue to love you uncontrollably_

_I want to hold you in my arms once more_

_And never let you go again_

* * *

As you and danna left for a mission you smiled at me. It was warm and inviting. I still didn't know whether I should tell you or not, so I smiled back. I forgot that the mask hid my face. As you walked out the front door, I realized that tell you would be the best. I ran to the door and swung it open. You were already quite far way. I yelled and yelled for you to come back, you were too far. I walked back inside and told myself I would tell you when you go back. I didn't know you weren't coming back.

* * *

_I'll never forget your smile_

_I kept calling out your name until my voice ran dry . . ._

_Even though I know my love will never reach you_

_I continue to love you uncontrollably_

_I want to hold you in my arms once more_

_And never let you go again_

_I will never let you go._

* * *

Hey hope you like it. . . i know it is short. I was bored when i wrote this. Like i said above if you want me to continue with Death i will be glad to if anyone one wants me to . . . sorry for being such an ass about it. I just don't want to rewrite chapter 3 unless i have to. . . i will do anything for the people who want it . . . r&r please!!


End file.
